The research programs of the MDACC Science Park Department of Carcinogenesis (DC), a satellite basic research facility of the UT MDACC focus on the cellular and molecular mechanisms of carcinogenesis. This success of the department?s highly interactive multidisciplinary research approach is reflected in its high productivity and ability to secure funding. During the past five years, the DC?s overall funding (all sources) has increased 65 percent. Sustained growth in numbers of faculty, award-based funding, rising labor costs, and increased utilization of rodent models, particularly genetically engineered mice, have all contributed to the department?s urgent need for expanded animal resource capacities and increased operational efficiency. Over the previous five-year period, the campus rodent population has increased 65 percent (near maximal facility capacity) with average annual usage up by 182 percent and equipment processing demands increased by 155 percent. Continued programmatic growth for the DC is expected, resulting in MDACC?s development and ongoing implementation of immediate, mid- and long-term improvements to the DC rodent resource. Immediate needs are being met through the use of high-capacity ventilated racks and temporary housing space. Mid-range needs are being addressed with a $lO million addition and renovation project which will double the facility?s housing capacity, and provide other program enhancements including significantly enlarged personnel facilities for the animal resource staff. If required for long-range needs, another facility addition project has received preliminary design for inclusion in the campus Master Plan. This application requests the National Center for Research Resources (NCRR)-funding support to purchase fixed and moveable animal care and use equipment required by the overall animal facility improvement plan. This equipment will allow the animal resource to accelerate and augment the ongoing (immediate-and mid-range) animal facility improvements and thereby reduce or eliminate potential compromise to the exciting research programs of the DC. The requested equipment will also assist the animal resource in its efforts to improve operational efficiency, address certain ergonomic issues, enhance facility security, and lessen programmatic risk due to non-redundant equipment failure.